


窄门

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: “《情书》是一场灾难。”
Relationships: 卿涛 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	窄门

你们要努力进窄门。

——路加福音第十三章第二十四节

票是朋友寄来的。

老友在剧院工作，体谅她爱看话剧又不愿费心抢票，每每有什么新作便给她留两张座，偶尔附张短函，托快递寄来，她感念这份体贴，几乎一次不落地出现在剧场，事后还要奉上几十到千字不等的点评。

董卿拆开信封，两张长条门票滑落出来，她夹在指尖，亦及时接住要亲吻地面的便条，漫不经心地扫过去：主演是你的老同事，人气挺高，一票难求。

她于是知道这场是什么剧目，闭眼揉了揉眉心，将两张票随手夹进玄关搁着的《莱蒙托夫抒情诗选》，换上拖鞋，走到客厅，陷进沙发里。

这不是董卿第一次收到《情书》的票——上一次是几个月前，她在演播厅忙得兵荒马乱，助理敲敲门：“卿姐，周主任找。”

随后那人便走进来，黑发束成高马尾，套着件灰色针织罩衫，那几日北京风大，她大约畏寒，脖子上便缠着圈丝巾——上世纪的搭配，董卿腹诽。

“周主任。”面上她仍恭敬问好，从实习生手里接过稿件，顺理成章地叮嘱小姑娘两句，省去抬头同她对视的尴尬。

“还是大忙人。”来人同她打趣。

“不比您。”背绷得笔直，近乎刻意为之的挺拔，她垂眼翻阅台本，涂着透明护甲油的食指将页脚按出一道凹痕。

“忙什么呢？”像是没察觉她的冷淡态度，那人自说自话地提问，董卿手上动作一滞，台本“啪”地落在地上，惊得助理一个激灵，慌忙赶来整理好无辜散落的纸张，轻手轻脚搁在她身侧的椅子上，怯生生喊她：“卿姐……”

“你们董老师就这个脾气，”她对面的女人反应迅速，唇红齿白地笑起来，“不想回答的问题就发火，不关你事——”她挥手驱走小助理，向前两步站得离她更近些，“我又惹你生气了？”

不，哪有，怎么敢，没机会——您上次同我说话是几个月之前了，哪有惹我生气的时间呢。

“周主任有何贵干？”她眯眼，终于抬头望向对面的眼睛，演播室灯火通明，璀璨灯光照进她的瞳孔，漾出一片琥珀色水光，纯良如涉水麋鹿——依旧是她拙于应付的一双眼睛。

“我记得你喜欢看话剧。”那双浅褐色眸子的主人从包里掏出两张票，好脾气地递给她，“有空就去看看吧。”

那时她伸手接过的也是两张瘦瘦长长硬卡纸，上面标着时间地点，“山西保利，”她挑眉，“周主任好兴致。”

再然后就是演员，主演名字突兀映入眼中，并呈不断放大的态势，宇宙爆炸之初一般迅速膨胀，她揉揉眼，周涛两个字依旧磅礴地压过来，天旋地转地将她包裹其中。

她愣怔地看了几秒手上的票，又抬头看看站在面前的人，努力将二者联系起来，白纸黑字写下的就是盖棺定论，所以这接近一个通知：周涛离职一年多后找到自己，用两张价值580元的前排票宣告转型，她去演话剧了。

或许她该感激，好歹是580元而非80元的二楼座。

“我看过剧雪版，”董卿将那两张票推回去，无视对面人尴尬的笑，“愚蠢的剧本，三流酸腐文人的妄想，再怎么翻拍也翻不出花，小布尔乔亚的自我感动罢了。”

“我宁可在家睡两小时也不会去剧场浪费时间。”她作总结陈词，铿锵得像在下战书，“周主任走好不送。”

这是董卿式逐客令了，来人叹口气，转身推开门准备离开，却不轻不重落了句叹息给她：“有时我真不明白你在抗拒什么。”

“……周涛，”她回头，喊住那人行将远去的衣摆，同雨水一样柔软的眼瞳对视，“引到永生，那门是窄的。”

高挑的女人在门口停顿片刻，像个嵌进门框的剪影，她望向那张自己极熟悉的、闭着眼也可勾勒的侧脸，女人忽地笑了，明丽的笑意攀上每一条细纹，她没有回头：“努力进窄门吧，董卿。”

以前不是这样的。

至少16年10月前不是这样的，她喊“周主任”是出于调侃而非讥诮，每每被对方板着脸教育再这样就扣工资，她趴在床沿，手里把玩一缕鸦黑长发，翻过身，嬉皮笑脸对上周涛的眼睛：“好的，周主任。”

她喜欢周涛的长发，董卿发质差，常年烫染致使本就细软的头发枯槁焦黄，常自嘲手感不如麦秸，周涛却不，天生能给洗发水拍广告的好发质，乌黑浓厚，锦缎似的披在身后，她于是常随手挑一缕，在一同过夜后的清晨、在浴室氤氲的水汽间、在慵懒的性//事后，她将黑发绕上手指，玫瑰洗发水的香气便也缠上指尖——像个隐秘的吻。

家庭生活早已名存实亡，她人在北京，家在上海，往来两地像倦飞候鸟，和丈夫保持心照不宣的冷淡，维持面上的和乐便是极限，她从来懒得管男人在外多少桃色绯闻，丈夫便也默契地不过问她的感情生活——现代人都进化出了冰冷的不锈钢心脏，亲密关系不得善终，给彼此“留空间”是最后的遮羞布。

她没问过周涛的情况，谈论家庭对她们的关系毫无裨益，是过界的危险行为，索性闭上眼，闭目塞听便是不存在，掩耳盗铃也算大智若愚，用carpe diem给自己催眠，抓住现在及时行乐，而现在就是短暂的快乐，是周涛同她躺在一张床上的事实，是指尖缱绻的玫瑰香气——董卿闭着眼去吻年长女人，确信蜉蝣是宇宙间最幸福的生物，只管朝朝暮暮，身后洪水滔天又与我何干。

就在那个与8月、9月别无二致，与上一个、上上个10月也分毫不差的10月，她们在央视老楼附近的出租屋里，电视开着，无聊的综艺节目喋喋不休制造出热闹的声色，她躺在床上，仰面望向天花板，要从无尽的虚空中看出永恒来，周涛在她身侧，黑发凌乱地散着，手指滑过她臂弯下几道嶙峋肋骨：“以后多吃点，你瘦得就剩副骨架了。”

“这样好看。”她反驳，侧身朝向情人，“周主任不也是？为了上镜连火锅都不吃，这才是对自己狠心。”

“以后倒不必了。”周涛和她面对面躺着，她得以细致观察那张不施粉黛的脸，她年纪大了，皱纹比自己还多些，但皮肤真好，细腻白皙，几乎能冒充二十岁小姑娘，五官端正，分开看好看，桃花眼柳叶眉，鼻梁挺拔嘴唇红润，组合起来更挑不出错，小孩觉得她亲和，中年人能寻见山口百惠的影子，爷爷奶奶辈夸她端庄大气，挑不出错的长相——她看得认真，不由生出几分嫉妒，伸手恨恨捏她腮帮，又有些不舍，垂下手后知后觉察觉她在说什么：“彻底转幕后了？晚会都不主持了？”

“辞职了。”周涛纵容她放肆，轻描淡写地回复，冲她眨眨眼，“以后没人跟你争C了。”

董卿坐直了。

“你这是——什么意思？”

她退了出租屋，没要押金，问周涛要回钥匙，把女人不多的几件生活用品打包寄走，最后用一封电子邮件结束两人关系，口吻公事公办得仿佛应对工作，没留商量的余地。

周涛找过她，在离职之前，言辞恳切：“我第一个通知的就是你——”

“那我是不是还该向你道谢？”她倚着办公桌，双手抱在胸前，“谢谢周主任对我高看一眼，辞职这么意义重大的事竟然提前一个月通知了我，我简直要感动得落泪了。”

“因为我不希望连你也要从新闻得知消息，我不想对你有所隐瞒——”

“天啊，我竟然得到了周主任的偏爱，这是何等的荣幸！”

“……董卿，”周涛安静地站在她面前（像无数次，她们在后台候场时，周涛站在她面前），“你这样我们无法交流。”

“你在抗拒什么呢？”她于是也安静下来，然而周涛似乎不能忍受沉默，轻声问她，“我以为这是个新开始。”

“周主任，”那时她也是垂着眼，似笑非笑的模样，“但凡新开始，都意味着旧的结束。”

董卿不是念旧的人，从来不是。

被回忆绑架是弱者所为，而她无法容忍软弱——因此总是不回头地向前走，姿态决断得像扔掉的不是过去，而是一只碎花瓶。

她从不把自己的抗拒归结为念旧，如有必要，和周涛并肩作战的日子也能像从二十楼抛下一张面巾纸一样，被她扔到不见天日的垃圾桶里。

但她老是想起自己刚到央视的日子，赶上学徒制的末期，彼时如日中天的周涛做她的导师，第一课是念安德烈·纪德的《窄门》，“引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多；引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。”

“可他们的悲剧也正因如此，”她提出质疑，“阿丽莎以为自己的存在便是窄门，在通往上帝的路上需要同爱搏斗，热罗姆愈爱她，就愈要远离她。我见不得这样人为的悲剧。”

大她五岁的女人合上薄薄的书册（这五年使她多了多少智慧、豁达和通透啊，她几乎能为一切问题找到答案），睫羽投下两道灰翳，日光照在她身上，她看起来竟有些不可企及的神性，给她解答的声音近乎悲悯：“几乎所有悲剧都是人为的，董卿。”

“那门就那么窄，容不得两人并行？”

“我们生来并非为了幸福。”周涛答非所问。

后来她被扔去西部频道锻炼，埋头啃晦涩的专业资料，守着低迷的收视率挣扎，周涛出入于综艺台，早已功成名就家喻户晓，楼道里谁遇到都得喊声“涛姐”，几台节目忙得兵荒马乱，似乎也不太想得起这个学徒，偶尔遇到时客套地问一问近况，再叫她看书。

看书看书看书，那段时间她沉在书堆里，从播音主持的专业书到节目需要的方方面面的冷知识，一个人呆久了像与世隔绝，也不需要外界嘈杂的喧嚣。

“你要努力进窄门。”周涛说。

那门在哪儿？她进去了吗？

05年董卿以为自己触到了门框，金碧辉煌的舞台像个堂皇梦境，周涛站在她身侧，而她如坠云端，被巨大的亢奋裹挟得无暇思索意义几何，后来者在解读她的成名史时惯于将那个除夕视作拐点，从此她大放异彩势不可挡，成了高蹈于盛世的使者。

可周涛站在她身侧，平静、镇定，她熟悉的悲悯藏在微笑下，发酵成某种讽刺：“年轻真好，还能为这样一台晚会感到兴奋。”

“……什么？”

“晚会是种高烧的狂热，”女人若有所思，望着舞台而非她，“群体的狂欢，大型催眠——因此不要放大它的意义，也不要放大身处其中的自己。”

那一瞬间她有种被戳破的自卑，周涛总有看穿她的能力，她刚想化作人海中的泡沫，粉身碎骨也万死不辞，就被揭穿只是自我满足，而后那台晚会像灰姑娘过了期的魔法，再没有闪闪发光的金粉和锣鼓喧天的音乐，她站在情绪的废墟中，精准地完成每一个微笑，完美地度过了整场春晚。

等一切结束后，周涛仰头看舞台灯光渐次熄灭，几乎所有人都离场了，而她近乎着迷地等待火焰冷却，忽地开口：“路是这样窄么？只是一脉田埂。拥攘而沉默的苜蓿，禁止并肩而行。如果你跟我走，就会数我的脚印；如果我跟你走，就会看你的背影。”

董卿几乎怀疑她是否在同自己对话，后台只留了两盏顶灯，灿金光芒跌进她的瞳孔，周涛站在距离她不过一米的身侧，却离她如此遥远。

“什么？”她心存不甘地提问，痛恨在她面前总像个白痴的自己。

“顾城的诗，”女人悠悠笑了，比舞台上的笑容更真实（然而，她思忖，这笑容就没有丝毫伪饰、全然真心吗？），“你问过那门是否容得了两人并行，这是答案。”

“新年快乐。”在她的惊愕中，周涛拎起包，在她肩上轻轻一按，“早点回去休息吧。”

再往后就是08年，期间她跑遍全国、拿了不计其数的奖，被现实的繁忙卷着便无暇思考形而上的命题，而这一年的春晚，她首次站上了周涛的位置。

那道门又浮现眼前，这次不再是晚会的华彩，而是周涛——她望向裹在礼服裙里的女人，如蒙神谕，阿丽莎是热罗姆的窄门，而她要走进窄门，必然要同周涛搏斗，要越过她，要拥抱她，她是她通往某项至高事业的唯一阻碍，亦是那事业本身。

她抬眼，对周涛笑了。

周涛在暗处站着，背影挺拔如旗杆。

她攀援上去，附在人耳边：“由于你，我的朋友，我的梦想上升到那么高的地方，以致任何人间的满足都会使它跌落下来。”[1]

“你能找到你的幸福吗？”[2]周涛回以低声质询。

——当然可以。

她年轻、聪明、野心勃勃，贪得无厌地什么都想抓住，不断攀升的云梯之上渺远的窄门自然要进，可也舍不得放弃同行者，春晚后她邀请周涛同行，意料之中地被拒绝，但之后，她同意一起看《恋爱的犀牛》，继而是《爱比死更冷酷》和《两只狗的生活意见》，最后，当她提议留下过夜时，周涛没有拒绝。

董卿推开出租屋的大门，从鞋柜拎出两双拖鞋，租来的公寓没几件家具，冷清得没一点生活气息，周涛跟在她后面走向卧室：“你未免太艰苦朴素了点。”

“这样最好。”她打开卧室门，窗帘拉得严严实实，透不进光，周涛伸手打开灯：“这里像住着个心理变态。”

直白的灯光羽箭一样刺进眼睛，她叹气：“那您就是在破坏犯罪现场——喝点什么吗？”

“有酒吗？”

“没有。”

“茶呢？”

“也没有。”

“我能选什么？”

“白开水。”

“一杯白开水，谢谢。”

于是她捧来两只高脚杯，像模像样地斟满水，举杯朝向周涛：“敬您一杯。”

女人将酒杯靠过来，和她的杯沿发出清脆的碰撞声：“谢谢。”

“你一个人住这儿？”周涛环顾房间（却不显得窥探隐私），卧室面积不大，一张床一副桌椅一座衣柜一览无余，粉刷得雪白的墙壁和头顶煞白的灯衬得十几平的房间开阔如同雪地，董卿躺倒在床上：“我喜欢这样，家什还没行李多，随时都能出走。”

“所以也不愿意回家？”周涛躺在她旁边，呼出的气流掀起一撮碎发，“你好像飘在天上。”

“这是洒脱，”她定定地看那人的眼睛，伸手去拂纤长睫毛，“我不需要家。”

周涛笑着躲开她的手：“明天我就找人给你这屋提个字，蘅芜苑。”

“那你快在家门口种点竹子，改叫潇湘馆，我俩好配一对。”她脱口而出，不觉脸红。

周涛没有回答，笑意尚未完全收敛，将她一缕额发拨到耳后，而后轻轻探过去，鼻尖触到她的鼻尖，她仰头，暴露一截脆弱脖颈，凑出一个吻。

起初是试探性的、极轻柔的，她有些干涩的唇碰上周涛红润的，继而她咬住对方的上唇，像嘬取玫瑰花蜜，于是世界颠倒，衬衫剥落扣子，半身裙和丝袜褪去，她在混沌的吻中焦躁不堪，愈发热烈地索求身下人瓷白的肌肤，恨不能溺死在温柔乡。

“摩西到达了流着蜜与奶的沃土。”她宣称，“我拥有你。”

周涛只是笑，寂静漫上房间，填满狭窄的卧室，过了好一会她才听到楼下商场促销的背景音乐，罗大佑不合时宜地唱“你不属于我，我也不拥有你，姑娘世上没有人有占有的权利”，她悚然，从余热中惊醒，公式化地往女人唇边又印上一吻，心脏却沉重如精铁——这是个谶言。

接着似乎又发生了很多事，信息时代日新月异，无线电波携着讯息发散在世界每个角落，北京城翻新又做旧，五环六环膨胀了好几倍，值得她纪录的却寥寥，周涛去大型节目中心做主任了（“周主任。”她这样调侃，没想过一喊就是好几年）、出国进修、结了婚有了孩子、16年春晚彩排名单上又出现了周涛的名字她可能要回归台前了（她还天真，因此抱有这般不切实际的妄想），不变的是她们的关系，除去在美国的那年，隔三差五地，她们总会约在出租屋见，头几次还会找个借口，买到心仪的书了你也来看看、一起看电影吗、美术馆新开了展要不要去，后来连这外衣也不要，走道里她们相遇，微微颔首：“今晚？”“十点。”纵是外人听见也无妨，这是周涛与董卿间的摩尔斯密码，是隐秘流传的接头暗号，几个字就可擦肩而过，面色平静如水，一些微小的涟漪漾在空气中，谁也解不开。

见面频率不算高，工作忙是一方面，她们也都清楚这段关系持续的诀窍在于其轻巧廉价，像楼下便利店的便当，典型工业社会的产物，无任何黏糊糊的感情成分，所以十天半月见一次是情调，次数再多未免不懂分寸，是要惹人生厌的。

她以为日子要一直这么过下去，世界千变万化天翻地覆，她和周涛还是守着话筒和舞台，白日她赤足奔跑，虔诚地朝拜窄门，夜幕降下后还有朗月清风，她卸下妆，露出中年女人的疲态，香水气味挥发得只留若有若无的余韵，周涛坐在床沿翻一本她的藏书，听见开门声时抬眼：“回来了？”

——而后就是掀起的白床单、细碎的汗水和皮肤光滑的触感，无休止的拥抱、亲吻和爱抚，被她咽下喉管的细微喘息和三流情话，一切结束后宇宙归于阒静，她将周涛的一缕长发束在指上，好像这样就可以束住这个人，指腹滑过柔顺发丝，时间也将如此平滑地顺流而下，每日都如地球运行般毫无变化，在她真正抓住永恒之前，万物的秩序将保持不变。

直到轨道脱落那一天。

董卿后来检索回忆总是无法找到准确的不归点，由果索因容易想当然，好像冥冥中命运已给出预兆，没有察觉只是因为她一厢情愿地天真着，09年她被调去大型节目中心分明暗示了这个人不可能满足于台前的方寸之地，后来干脆连春晚都不主持了，除了几台重量级晚会轻易见不到人，这是厌倦了话筒的临床病灶，至于16年的回归，那只是回光返照，连“观众朋友们明年见”都不说，显然做好了万全准备，要来个彻底的告别了。

但她傻，还傲慢，以为自己熟悉的就不会变，以为周涛和自己本质是一路人，必然离不开舞台和观众，以为……以为倘若要进窄门，只能在主持一条路上闷头前行。

2016年10月后她不再和周涛联系，一个月后女人正式离职，走之前台里办了欢送晚会，慷慨地请了所有人，连实习生和清洁工也不放过。她经过准备室，透过玻璃窗看见他们为周涛准备的横幅，“一个时代的谢幕”——俗气透顶。

张泽群在群里@她：“周主任请客，董卿你去吗？”

“家里有事。”

“什么事比我们周主任离职还重要啊？”这次是朱军。

深呼吸，不能爆粗，她心平气和删除对话框里“死人了回去奔丧”，没来得及编好借口，有人替她解了围：“之前就通知过我了，这次她确实来不了，以后我另请。”

头像是她女儿的照片，小姑娘模样随她，也是明眸皓齿笑逐颜开的样子，她失神地伸手去戳手机屏幕，终于意识到至今为止自己对周涛知之甚少。

或许只比那些人多一点，那些从送别宴回来叽叽喳喳夸赞“周主任这是急流勇退”“真正的智慧”“以后会有新的事业吧”的小姑娘，她关了办公室的灯，在黑暗里沉沉垂下头，走廊里脚步和笑闹声渐行渐远，董卿环住自己。

……我有时想要一个拥抱，为此甚至想冲出门到他们聚餐的火锅店，想回到我们的出租屋，想向我无情而慈悲的情人乞怜……但那是不对的。

她摇了摇头，那是不对的，“主啊！您指出的道路是一条窄路——窄得容不下两人并行。”

黑夜温柔地包裹她，像周涛的拥抱，董卿吸吸鼻子，发觉自己流了泪。

或许有更绝望的发现，譬如她爱上了周涛，迟来八年，后知后觉，在一次哭泣中确立。

而现在为了这份爱，她不可自拔地仇恨她。

北京文艺圈不大，核心来来去去也就那百来号人，她依旧常能听到周涛的消息，混在无数其他人的新闻中，不用两小时就能遗忘。

朗读者耗费了她绝大多数精力，她第一次有一档称得上属于自己的节目，为此通宵达旦呕心沥血不在话下，这档节目之外的一切她都不关心。

第一期播出后她战战兢兢看评论，谢天谢地，铺天盖地的好评，全网交口称赞，说节目是纯净的精神家园，而她俨然成了执剑捍卫中国人心灵最后一片净土的雅典娜。

绝妙的讽刺，董卿想，她自己的精神尚且一片混沌。

周涛发来祝贺短信：节目效果很好，我女儿很崇拜你。

那你女儿可真有眼光，她腹诽，把收到的讯息删除。

谁要听你的恭维呢？每天都能收到上百条信息，满口夸赞董老师你的节目多高雅朗读多动人故事多有教育意义，她在镣铐里跳舞，交出一份男女老少都满意的答卷，只有周涛不该这么说。

周涛该一眼看出她在哪些方面下了功夫，同时一针见血地指出旁人根本不会发觉的问题，她太爱这档节目了，浇灌过多心血，个人烙印浓重，再轻松的片段都有董卿式宝相庄严，内核又太央视，周涛会说俏皮话，“看来看去还是艺术人生”，又刺又毒，扎得她哑口无言，“你给他们的只是他们想要的——能理解的深奥、可炫耀的雅致、供自矜的小众。”

“我女儿很崇拜你”——那你呢？你对朗读者、你对我有什么看法？

第二季播出前工作人员开会，有人提议邀请周涛，附和者不在少数，理由充足——您和周老师熟悉她应该不会拒绝、周涛老师主持人出身朗读水平一流、周老师自身也有很多故事几乎能契合大半主题……董卿坐在人群边缘，手上是策划案，翻得哗啦哗啦响，等他们讲完才抬头：“还有其他人选吗？”

当然，一档背靠央视、口碑好、收视尚可的综艺永远不会缺嘉宾，拟邀名单很快开出长长一串，散会前她突然开口：“问问白岩松。”

“……白岩松老师？”助理不放心似的确认一遍。

“和我私交不错肯定会来、名嘴出身朗读水平高、背后可挖掘的故事多且知名度广，”她合上策划案，“不行吗？”

“散会我就给他打电话。”刘欣拍拍她的肩，“都听你的。”

“主题都确定了，卿姐？”又有人最后确认。

她揉揉眉心：“倒数第三期改了吧。”

“窄门？刘导拟的，我倒觉得还挺好……（“有点突兀，”朋友微笑，“听董老师的，改了吧。”她几乎为这宽厚感激）您要改成什么？”

停顿三秒，大脑发热，“阿丽莎是热罗姆的窄门”，“当你远离我时，我爱你更深”，“如果我跟你走，就会看你的背影”，她闭上眼：“痛。”

“改成痛。”

董卿已经很久没听到周涛的消息了，她的职业生涯迎来第二次巅峰，朗读者第二季顺利收官，诗词大会稳稳当当办到第四季，纵使离开春晚舞台也没什么大不了的，十几年前就有人告诉过她这些大型晚会不过是高烧的狂热，置身其中的她们可替换作任何笑容可亲发音标准的机器人，而她有更重要的事情要做。

在周涛找到她、递出那两张票前，她以为自己人生的这一页已经揭过了。

其实并非没有想问的，比如你原来喜欢这样的？（第一次上床后，或许是为了缓解尴尬，周涛跟她说的第一句话是“其实我不喜欢赖声川”——后来赖声川也被她邀请去了朗读者）比如你从未告诉过我有兴趣从事戏剧行业（可你又告诉过我什么呢？），再比如……你现在另寻了一条路，那门还在吗？

但她不需要答案。

“努力进窄门吧，董卿。”

——我的心魔是你，我的欲望是你，我的我是你，我的……我的窄门是你。

我有时痛恨对你的爱，因为它是我身上最美好的东西，我的一切美德都由此而来。是你使我超过我自己。要是没有你，我会重新落到我那平庸天性的可怜的水平上。

——可你呢？

丈夫回来时她正欲出门，“你去哪儿？”男人随口问。

“看话剧。”有两张票，但她委实不愿邀请丈夫同去，幸而男人并不在意，她吻了吻睡梦中的儿子，轻轻关上门。

《情书》是一场灾难。

她在前排看得仔细，剧本同几年前剧雪版相比毫无改进，周涛的个人魅力弥补不了情结失当，她不明白他们为什么不在一起（他们简直有一万个条件在一起），也不明白漫长的岁月中怎么可能只爱一人，不明白张明亮不知所起的执著也不明白路佳佳所求何物——说到底，情书是一场从导演到编剧都粗制滥造的灾难，她早知如此，却抑制不住地感到愤怒。

……为了这样一出剧目，你离开了我。

她目不转睛地盯着台上的路佳佳，话剧临近尾声，莱蒙托夫的诗作最后的烘托：

“蔚蓝的海面雾霭茫茫，”

它肤浅、庸俗、破碎，在我看过的话剧中只勉强算三流，你却甘愿献身其中。

“孤独的帆儿闪着白光！”

你根本不适合话剧，你庄重过头、官方烙印深刻，你出入于幕间，让诗变成报道，让表演变成献礼，你格格不入。

“它到遥远的异地寻找着什么？”

你不该离开——你根本不知道自己的灵魂是什么，但我清楚——我知晓话筒和舞台搭建了你的骨骼，观众和热闹填充了你的血肉，我都明白。

“它把什么抛在故乡？”

你快回来。

……求你快回来。

大幕合起，又重新拉开，周涛容光焕发地鞠躬谢幕，观众席爆发经久不息的掌声，她费了很大的力气都没能抬起手掌，视线停驻于舞台中央春风满面的女人。

她忽然想起，周涛从没做出过一同进同一扇窄门的承诺。

更多的欢呼潮涌而至，后排小姑娘几乎是在尖叫，她从那些闪闪发光的眼中看到真诚的赞美与感动，高涨的情绪将场内气氛推至沸点，灯光澎湃，音乐热烈，互动环节举起一片手的树林，争先恐后要向周涛提问。

而她坐在离舞台最近的地方，在轻快的笑声和和谐的讨论中濒临窒息——并非周涛同话剧格格不入，剧场内唯一的局外人是她自己。

周涛兴许看见她了，兴许不曾，但这不重要，现在她要站起身，离开这喧嚣的孤独之地。

董卿站起来，她动作轻缓，像游出鱼群，没有人注意她。

现在她站在出口前，隔着漫长的热闹，她只能看见周涛晶亮的眼睛——她曾为这双星子般闪耀的眼睛着过魔。

“再见。”她无声地告别，推开了门。

“你们要努力进窄门。”

“都准备好了，你尽管去吧。”

——那么，你找到你的幸福了吗？

[1] 安德烈·纪德《窄门》

[2] 帕特里克·莫迪亚诺 《青春咖啡馆》

Fin.


End file.
